


My Giant Dong

by MXD



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BWC, Black Bottom, Couch Cuddles, Cuddlefucking, Dark Bottoms Club, Dick Heat, Dry Humping, M/M, Penis Size, Rimming, Size Kink, Surprise nudity, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/pseuds/MXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turk and JD's relationship takes a turn when Turk sees more of JD than he thought he ever wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pt 1

Turk knew JD was going to run out of shower gel. And Turk also knew that JD wasn't going to pay attention to this. They had this weird habit of noticing what the other needed, all the while neglecting things that they themselves needed. It was enough to make you wonder if they were doing it intentionally. Giving each other opportunities to show how much they cared. JD had Turks back and Turk was there for JD just as much. 

So it was normal for Turk to walk into their apartment with JD’s shower gel already ready and snuggled up alongside some other groceries. It was normal for Turk to respond to JD yelling “dang it” by opening up the bathroom door and handing him the freshly bought shower gel. It was not normal for JD to be walking naked out of the shower and reaching for the soap that Turk uses on his face. 

Turk gasped. JD thought it had to have been the fact that he was reaching for Turks specific facial soap, the one that made his skin glow like a golden brown god, but made JD break out in angry red spots that made his pale complexion almost seem to move on it’s own. JD thought that Turk must have been getting pissed that JD was going to rub Turk’s face soap all over his funny bits. JD was about to explain that he was going to use a washcloth and his bits would never come in contact with Turks face even by proxy. And then JD realized that Turk was staring down at his dick. 

JD’s dick was something he wasn’t really proud of, more indifferent to. It was another part of his body and JD never made it a point to worry about. Though the girls and guys he hooked up with always seemed to be some combination of scared and fascinated by his dick. Turk staring at his dong wasn’t a big deal for JD. And that is why JD jokingly made his dick windmill, his balls bouncing with every circle his hips made to make his dick circle. JD laughed but Turk continued to gape.

Somehow Turk managed to hand JD the shower gel and walk out of the bathroom, letting out a squeaking noise of disbelief. JD washed himself up, not giving a second thought to Turk gawking at his dick, but instead thinking about how happy he was that Turk was kind enough to get him more shower gel so he wouldn’t have to be stinky. 

Turk was completely shocked by how fucking long and proportionately thick JD’s dick was. It fit on JD’s long and lanky body, but holy fuck how was JD hiding that thing in pants. Turk put the groceries away and just wondered about it. Turk heard JD finish his shower up and a few minutes later JD walked out of their bathroom toweling off his hair, his dick still swinging with every step. 

“You know, it’s a great thing you walked in on me. Because I love being nude, but I didn’t want it to be weird the first time you saw me.” JD said obliviously. 

“Dude!” Turk had lost his volume control from the shock of JD’s penis. “How are you hiding that thing? Did it grow overnight or something?”

“Oh, my dick? I wear two layers of underwear in scrub pants, it smooths everything out.” JD was still oblivious. 

“You’re huge.” Turk intoned. 

“What? no, I’m a good size but-”

“Dude you’re bigger than me and I’m-”

“Hey now, Turk, I’ve seen you bulge in your pants and you look a beautiful size” JD interrupted. “Let’s not makes this weird with penis stereotypes.”

“I think me seeing your dick is what’s weird.” Turk grumbled. “But thank you for the compliment on my d, I like it a lot.”

JD walked over to Turk and hugged him from the side, lifting him off the ground. Turks body pressed against JD’s and JD’s dick ended up on Turks leg. 

The warmth radiating off of JD’s dick went straight through Turks pants. the length was so easy to feel and even soft JD’s cock was still pretty firm. It didn’t make sense to Turk that JD could just have this massive thing and then swing it around like it’s nothing. And then pressed is against him like it was nothing. Sure their relationship was close, but JD had to have some limits. 

Wait, JD had tons of limits. But somehow once his dick was involved JD was a limitless exhibitionist freak who would just swing his dick around at random? Turk started wondering if JD walked around naked while he wasn’t home. If JD had opened the fridge while he was naked and got some food out of it. And when JD stood up his dick swung forward and possible touched some of the food. JD’s dick might have touched something that went in Turks mouth. That means that Turk has had JD’s dick in his mouth by proxy. 

The thought should have grossed Turk out but it just made him feel all hot and tingly. The thought of JD’s cock sliding into his mouth and down his throat. JD was so handsy Turk could almost feel the way that JD would rub his head and gently hold onto his neck if Turk blew him. 

“Turk?” JD asked.

“I’m not having gay thoughts about your penis!” Turk screamed. 

“Of course you’re not Turk, don’t be silly.” JD said. “I just wanted to thank you for getting me more body wash. You’re a great pal.”

And with that JD cradled the back of Turks neck with one hand and stroke his head with the other while giving Turk a full body hug. Turk’s mind went clear, there was no thought, only the bliss of JD being the perfect snuggle monster. Turk went weak in the knees and barely noticed that JD had walked away, leaving him hard and gripping onto the counter for support.


	2. Pt 2

After that JD started walking around naked more, fully naked, everything visible and his dick just swinging in the breeze. Turk wanted to tell JD to put some pants on, but Turk loved the view too much. Turk loved seeing how JD’s dick moved and changed during the day. The way it was plumper in the morning when he just got rid of his morning wood so he could go to the bathroom. The way that it was smaller when they got home because it was trapped in those two layers of underwear and a layer of pants. How it returned to it’s normal size after an hour. 

It was a thing of stupid beauty that was starting to ruin Turks home life.

Turk had gotten used to laying his head on JD’s thigh when they watched their shows together, and now JD’s dick was right there, next to his ear. Waiting to turn Turk gay with its mystical dick powers. JD wasn’t even trying to bring the gay out of Turk, it was his dick. JD’s D was some evil magic wand that pulls the gay in people to the surface. 

Which means that Turk had gay inside of his body all along. Which made Turk wonder if those man crushes he had before weren’t just man crushes. But Turk hadn’t thought about doing another guy before this moment. Turk was even starting to think about JD while he was in the shower. He was even thinking about them showering together and JD offering to wash his back. Turk knew JD was the type of guy would just rub your back so sensually and not realize he was being weird, or doing the kind of things that you can’t help but get hard when someone is doing that to you. And JD would totally rub his warm slippery body against Turk, just to watch Turk get flustered and blush. It wasn’t fair that JD was doing this to him in his daydreams. 

One morning Turk was in the shower trying to wash away all of the gay thoughts. JD threw the door open saying that he got an email that the water is going off soon and that he needed to hop in to save time. JD stepped into the shower like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to shower with another man. Turk hopped back out of the spray, entranced by the water made JD’s skin glisten in a way that would drive anyone insane.

JD turned to Turk and did a finger twirling motion. Before he could stop himself Turk turned around and JD’s massive hands were roaming over his back, guiding a soapy wash cloth over Turk’s skin in a way that was too commandingly sensual for Turk not to get hard. Turk leaned against the shower wall in a daze while he listened to JD happily showering along, whistling a tune and being happier than anyone else in the world. JD just let him lean there, assuming that Turk needed a little more sleep because he could be grumpy in the morning. 

But Turk was letting his eyes lose focus, he was enjoying feeling his cock pulse knowing that JD had actually be the cause of it. A sudden rush of warm water over his body sent a moan out of Turk’s lips. 

“Waking up, Brown Bear?” JD asked in a tone that was far too nurturing for a man to talk to another man in. 

Turk nodded slowly as JD rinsed him off. Enjoying how thorough JD was being. JD even grabbed Turk’s shin so that JD could rinse the bottoms of Turk’s feet. JD even spread Turks cheeks a bit to make sure there wasn’t any soap in his crack. 

Turk spent the rest of the day on a glowing high that managed to annoyed everyone but JD, who made a point to mention to Turk that he had a cute tushy and should show it off more often.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not gay if you just refuse to acknowledge it.

A la Say Anything, _ his dong is stuck in my head, his dong is stuck in new head, i slays shall remember him  _

 

Turk didn’t register JD’s comment about his butt until a few days later. It was one thing for JD to give him a compliment, which happened a lot, but JD also started to get even more touchy feely with Turk. Patting him on the ass in passing, or giving him a little squeeze on the butt when they hugged. It made Turk feel a little extra sexy. 

 

It also made Turk horny as fuck. Turk’s thoughts would stray to JD pinning him up against a wall and fucking that big cock up inside him. Or riding JD’s cock while they watched tv. Turk thought about JD’s hands squeezing his waist as Turk rolled his hips, grinding JD’s cock on his insides. The way JD’s strong hands would shake when Turk found that rhythm that would drive JD crazy. 

 

And that is when Turk started sagging his pants more. Usually while he was wearing boxers or boxer briefs. Unintentionally choosing colors that contrasted with whatever pants he was wearing. Turk’s plan payed off because a few days later JD grabbed the sides of his ass while Turk was cooking dinner and told him that his butt looked so big. Turk wiggled his ass while JD was still holding onto him and JD gave him a little slap. 

 

They enjoyed how comfortable they were getting with each other. Turk stopped being weirded out by JD’s dick being next to his head when he rested his head on JD’s lap. JD had started to rub Turks back when Turk was snuggled up against him. Slowly working his way down until JD was cupping Turks hip or ass. Turk would always sigh and start to fall asleep, a sign JD took as encouraging. 

 

Turks ass being so warm and fitting in his hand so nicely was just an added benefit. Seeing Turks lips puff up just a little bit as he drifted off to sleep made JD’s cock stir, but he made it a point to keep his dick head trapped slight under one leg so it wouldn’t pop up and hit Turk in the face. 

 

And that is how they started to sleep together. Turk passed out drooling on JD’s knee. sometimes rolling over and snuggling into JD for warmth

 

Somehow this progressed to Turk sitting in JD’s lap. JD’s cock would always end up pressing against Turks back. But Turk liked the feel of it. JD’s cock had a nice warmth and the way that it felt so sold against Turk’s back just made everything a little hotter. 

 

One time during a sex scene JD started to get hard against Turks back and neither of them did anything about it. Just two buds, one sitting in the other's lap, one’s hard dick pressing into the back of another. 

 

Sometimes Turk would just plop down between JD’s legs with nothing but a t shirt and pair of underwear on. Their bare thighs touching, sharing the heat of their bodies with each other. Just two guys being dudes and ignoring the intimacy.

 

When it got colder JD started wrapping them up in a blackent. Trapping their heat in, intesifying it. JD would rub Turks thighs under the blanket, like an “out of sight out of mind means this isn’t gay” kind of thing. And of course Turk would eventually fall asleep on JD. Something that would leave JD feeling honored because Turk felt comfortable enough with JD to just pass out on him. 

 

Turk sagging progressed to Turk only wearing underwear. Which got progressively smaller. His boxer briefs started to show more thigh until Turk decided to buy briefs. Turks full ass would always manage to eat the back of his briefs. Just enough of a wedgie for one of his cheeks to peek out a bit invitingly. 

 

JD being the handsy guy he was would not miss an opportunity to tweak Turks exposed butt cheek. Or just gently stroke it while he was talking to Turk, the fullness of Turks ass fitting nicely in his hand. Turk started pressing his chest against JD’s when they talked. Turk got to feel JD’s body against his. 

 

Since JD was taller than Turk, the move forced JD to look down at Turks cute face. Turk’s big brown eyes and his full lips staring up at JD would make JD plump up in the cock area. A fact that was somehow lost on Turk. Turk’s obsession with JD’s cock had waned to the point that seeing JD naked was no big deal. 

 

Things progressed to Turk laying on top of JD while they watched tv. JD would sometimes adjust his dick so that it was either going down his leg and pressing against Turks hip, or between their stomachs. Turk would sometimes rest his head on JD’s chest until his passed out listening more to the sound of JD’s heart beat than the sound of whatever show they were pretending to watch. JD would always wait until Turk was starting to go to sleep to rub the back of Turk’s head. 

 

Turk’s body always felt so wonderful to JD. JD was happy that he was snuggle up with his best friend and it wasn’t weird. That he could rub Turks body and feel close to Turk without Turk freaking out. 

 

At some point JD started sticking his hand down the back of Turks underwear. Turks impossibly smooth ass would be so warm and meaty soft in his hand. JD would absentmindedly stroke Turks back and just work his way down until his hand was slipped under Turk’s underwear. 

 

Turk didn’t even jump or react when JD did it the first time. It felt nice and natural and didn't even matter to Turk. Turk didn’t really notice anything other than he felt a little warmer and his heart seemed to be beating a little fast. But Turk assumed it was the action scene they were watching and not JD causing him to get turned on. 

 

But JD noticed the way that the tips of Turks ears would just get a little different when he rubbed Turks ass. Like Turk’s skin richened and deepened in color a bit. The warm brown getting just a  bit of a red hue. The top of Turks bald head would follow suit a while later. It took a few weeks to realize that he was turning Turk on. That he was making a subtle heat spread through Turks body. JD wanted to stoke that heat and turn it into a wild fire. 

 

JD would drag his fingers over Turks skin, lightly digging his fingertips into Turks ass, not enough to be really sexual, but enough to wake Turk’s body up more. JD noticed that Turk’s lips would get just a bit fuller when he did this, Turk’s beautiful little face getting a little more sexy from the attention. 

 

JD’s heart wouldn’t race, but he’d get a little flutter looking down at Turk. A protective feeling that also made JD want to rip down Turks underwear and play wiht his butt for real. It was almost getting to be too much for JD. His cock was trapped between their bodies and Turk would sometimes shift in a way that would send a chill through JD’s body. Turk would always start to rub JD’s arms like he thought JD was cold or something. JD couldn’t believe that Turk was that fucking innocent. To think that JD shivered because he was cold and not because his best friend’s body was rubbing his cock. But a man lying almost naked on another dude had to be a bit innocent for it not to turn into gay sex. 

 

One night JD pulled the waistband of Turks underwear down to get a peek at Turks butt over Turks shoulder. The expanse of muscle of Turks back lead to the two perfect humps of his ass. It definitely made JD hard, and Turk definitely enjoyed it. 

 

And for a time the two men just enjoyed each other. But one day for Turk it wasn’t enough anymore. He wanted a bit more from JD than JD was giving him, but he didn’t want to make their friendship weird by straight up asking for it. 

 

So Turk made it a point to show off his body more when he was alone with JD. His pants always under his ass pushing it up and putting it on display. Turk started wearing tank tops because it gave JD just a little more skin to touch and dear god it felt amazing when JD would stroke his arms or walk his fingers across Turks shoulders. Turk would quiver and JD would laugh. 

 

And then JD would run off to the bathroom and jerk off before he popped a full boner in front of Turk. Because JD never wanted Turk to know how he actually felt about Turk. JD never thought that Turk would want him the way that he wanted Turk. JD never thought that Turk would actually go as far as he wanted to.

 

JD made it a point not to push Turk. JD didn’t want to make things weird. They were just two guys having fun and enjoying each other and finding comfort in each other's arms. There were no reasons to put labels on it. There were no reason to acknowledge it.

 

So Turk kept wanting. And JD kept wanting. And they both kept not noticing how much one wanted the other. 

 

Turk’s underwear got smaller until he started walking around bottomless. Turk’s dick and balls just hanging there under the hem of his tank top. There was something more carnal about Turk wearing a tank top and just letting a bit peek out here and there that made JD all hot and bothered. 

 

Sure JD had been walking around naked in front of Turk for months. But seeing that much more of Turk, seeing how Turk’s body spread open when he squatted down. It was almost too much for JD to handle. 


	4. Chapter 4

JD started having vivid dreams about eating Turk out. Feeling Turks muscular body grinding and shaking against his tongue. The cute sounds Turk would make because anyone who was that vocal in everyday life had to be vocal in bed, right? 

 

It was not possible in JD’s mind that Turk would be quiet when JD ate him out. And it had to be when. Not if. 

 

JD was determined to make something happen with Turk and JD wanted it to be his face buried in Turk’s ass. There wasn’t more to think about than getting Turk to admit he wanted it. And JD wasn’t going in for the kill until Turk made it clear that he knew that he wanted JD.

 

Considering all of the playing around Turk did, his innocence wasn’t something JD wanted to fuck with. He wanted Turk to give himself to JD, for Turk to come to JD and then cum for JD. There was nothing sweeter than someone begging you with their body and mouth.

 

Turk started to daydream about JD more. Thinking about JD fooling around with him, JD pushing him up against and wall and pulling one side of his tank top down and sucking on his nipple. How he would cling to JD’s body while their hard cocks would rub between their bellies. How JD would suck his nipple with a firm gusto that would drive him insane. 

 

Turk would find himself daydreaming in the shower with one hand sliding down under his balls, rubbing around his hole and wishing that it was JD's tongue. He wanted more, needed more. He wanted to feel JD’s hands pinning his legs up by his head, folding him in half so that JD could eat him out nice and deep. 

 

Turk started to finger himself slightly in the shower, wishing it was JD’s fingers, wishing that it was JD’s dick. Turk considered buying a toy, but JD would sometimes sleep in his room.

 

It would be weird for JD to find it, but then it made Turk think about JD asking him to show JD how he used the toy on himself. And then JD taking over for him and getting him nice and warmed up for JD’s big cock to slide inside of him. It would always make Turk weak in the knees when he thought about it.

 

JD’s hugs were getting longer, their bodies glue together with an unspoken need that neither of them were brave enough to bring up. JD’s hands would find their way down Turks back and to his ass. Turk reaching up to wrap his arms around JD’s shoulders while nuzzling his face into JD’s neck.

 

It didn’t matter that JD had convinced himself that Turk had to be the one to take the step. It was just bullshit JD was telling himself so that he wouldn’t have to worry about Turk rejecting him. 

 

Hell, they had even showered together after returning from the gym. Turk was trying not to walk with a limp because he totally overdid it showing off how much he could squat to JD. And JD was politely ignoring that while Turk was much more coordinated than him, JD was just a little bit stronger, though his lanky body hid that fact.

 

JD dragged Turk into the shower and stripped him down. Turk would never admit how thankful he was because he wasn’t sure if he could be able to bend down and get his shorts off. JD pulled Turk into the shower and washed him gently. Taking care to massage Turk’s sore muscles, ignoring that Turk’s head was thrown back and his deepened breath sounded more like moans than JD was prepared to acknowledge. 

 

Turk’s cock got hard and was just floating there, a few inches below JD’s face, but so close that JD could easily move in and suck it. It was so perfect, the foreskin starting to open up a bit to let the purple head slip through. 

 

Turks balls started to rise up and JD was amazed that he could turn Turk on that much with just rubbing his legs. JD ran his hands up Turk’s inner thigh and let his fingers drift close to Turk’s hole. 

 

Turk’s body shivered in the most delicious way. His skin burning under JD’s hands. He was so inviting. JD’s mouth was dry and he wanted to spin Turk around and pin him up against the shower wall and eat him out.

 

o0o

 

Turk walked around their apartment with just a shirt on. He knew that JD was going to stare at his ass and his dick. And that is what he wanted. The tension with JD was reaching a level that was even driving Turk insane. He never wanted to be the one that start the fucking, but JD had been so handsy over the past few months that Turk had started wanting more, needing more, needing to feel JD against him, feel JD pressing up between his thighs, JD’s mouth on his neck and JDs hard cock pressing into his hole.

 

o0o

 

JD snuck up on Turk while Turk was in the kitchen eating cereal standing up and ran his hand up Turks leg and commented about how smooth and muscular they were. Turk arched his back to encourage JD to touch his butt. JD pulled up the back of Turks shirt and commented how cute his hiney was. Turk wiggled his butt while munching on a spoonful of cereal. 

 

JD stroked Turk’s butt for a while, marveling at firm Turks ass was, marveling at how well it fit in his hands. Turk started to pop a boner, his cock got caught on the handle of the drawer. Turk arched his back a bit more, spreading his legs so that JD had more access to him.

 

JD stared down at where his friends legs met, the perfect framing of Turks balls under the meat of his ass. JD noticed he couldn’t see Turks cock and realized that Turk was hard from showing off for him. JD realized how much Turk wanted him to see Turks body and how much it turned Turk to have JD touching him. JD ran his hand up Turk’s inner thigh, Turk squirmed and rolled his hips around a bit. JD’s cock throbbed at the sight and began growing down his pants leg. The throbbing raw heat of his dick pushing down his leg, scraping its way out of the leg of his underwear and against the rough fabric of his pants. JD threw his remaining inhibitions away.

 

JD ran his hands up the outside of Turks thighs and rested them on his lower back, pushing Turks shirt up higher to reveal Turks beautiful ass. JD waited to see how Turk would react, if he would pull away or get weird, but Turk just arched his back a little more, stuck his beautiful ass out more, swaying his hips slightly as an invitation.

 

JD pressed his crotch against Turks ass, gently grinding against Turk, watching his ass bubble up from JD rubbing against it. Turk coughed and choked on his cereal. JD asked if he was okay, and Turk responded way too quickly that he’s great, never better.

 

JD gently humped Turk. His cock was caught in his pants at a weird downward angle but be could rub it against the inside of the cleft of Turks ass. Turk could feel the extra warmth and firmness of JD’s cock against his butt. He worried that if he rubbed back against JD that JD would cum in his pants and never want to fool around again. Turk continued to eat his cereal, chewing slowly and thoughtfully, pretending that his heart wasn’t pounding and that his dick wasn’t twitching and begging to be stroked.

 

JD stroked his thumbs across the top of Turks ass and Turks legs almost gave out from the delicious tingly feeling that spread through his body. JD grabbed his cereal bowl and placed it on the table behind them, spinning Turk around so that JD could lean him over the kitchen table and not have to worry about Turk’s legs giving out. 

 

Turk took a moment to wonder when JD got so smooth, how the hell could JD just manhandle him without him worrying about it and just going along with it. JD kissed the back of Turks bald head, sending more tingles through Turks body. Turk propped himself up on his elbows, arching his back to give JD a nice view and easy access. JD scooped his hips down a bit and rutted lightly against Turks ass, watching it bounce and ripple with every thrust. JD’s cock was throbbing in his pants but he was having too much fun dry humping Turk to care. 

 

Watching Turks skin richen with every thrust turned JD on more, Turks brown skin taking on a more reddish hue from being turned on. JD heard the soft  _ plip _ noise of a drop of Turk’s precum hitting the floor.

 

JD was happy that Turk couldn’t see the evil grin that was spreading across his face. Turk and most of the people that JD met thought that JD was a virgin or something, that JD was a noob with sex and he was too innocent to ever get laid. But JD was pretty experienced, applying his medical knowledge to his sexual partners take their pleasure to the extreme and push them over the edge. 

 

Turk was whimpering a little bit, just a bit more than breathing hard, but not full on moaning. JD knew that he could just lean in and bite Turks neck and snap his hips down and Turk would let out a moan and beg JD to fuck him. But JD wanted to draw it out, he wasn’t sure how Turk was going to react once it was over. Sure Turk had spent the last two weeks walking around without pants on, and JD loved every moment of the show, but he didn’t want Turk to get moody or question what the fuck they were doing.

 

JD pressed his thumbs on the insides of Turks buttcheeks and pulled them apart to sneak a look at Turks hole. The dark brown cleft had a little muscular secret that JD wanted to dive in and eat. Turk’s asshole was beautiful, a perfect little furl that would tremble against JD’s tongue and open up for JD’s dick. JD could almost hear how Turk would moan when he ate Turk out. JD could almost feel Turk rocking his hips and rubbing his hole on JD’s face. Turk would have the most perfect spread if JD flipped him over and pressed Turk’s knees to his chest. The heat that Turk was giving off was intoxicating. JD wanted to dive inside of Turk and live inside of him. JD wanted to press their bodies together until he was melded with Turk and just stay that way forever.

 

Turk tried to keep himself from squeezing his legs down against JD’s legs. He knew that he was making a puddle under the table, precum was flowing out of his dick like a slow ejaculation. Turk had never had precum flow through his cock so consistently before. That slow cumming feeling burning inside of him, his body angrily screaming for Turk to make himself cum. Turk’s heart was pounding in his chest, he couldn’t believe how fucking manly JD felt and how good it felt to have JD in control. Turk felt so safe and free in JD’s hands, felt so comfortable to allow JD to have his way with his body. The temptation of JD spreading him open was almost too much for Turk, his body was begging and whining for more. It wasn’t enough to feel JD eyeballing his hole, he wanted to feel JD’s warmth against his hole, he wanted to feel JD’s face pressed up against his hole and feel JD’s tongue rubbing and lapping his skin. Turks skin was tingling like he was floating in a glass of champagne. JD was dangerously good and knocked Turk over broke down all of his walls.

 

Turk whimpered and arched his back, showing off his hole for JD trying to entice his best friend to eat him out, trying to get JD to shove his face against his hole and just lick him until he was making a puddly mess. JD’s little sadistic streak broke out watching the display that Turk was putting on. All of Turks confidence that he faked was gone and it was beautiful to see Turk be honest with himself. Turk’s display was the most honest expression of Turks true feelings that JD had seen the entire time they had been friends.

 

JD knelt down, Turk’s precum soaked through the knee of his jeans. JD kissed the inside of Turk's thigh just to introduce himself to the area, judging Turks response. Turk laid still, waiting to see what JD would do next, waiting to see how far JD was going to go with this. JD slowly licked his way up Turks cleft. Turks skin was hot under his tongue, the impossible smoothness and softness of Turks skin continued even there.

 

Turk held his breath, his body was on fire and his heart was pounding in his chest, it was the end of the world and Turk was going out in a ball of pleasure. JD lapped at his taint, gently getting Turk wet. That wet squirmy sensation crawled its way up Turks spine in a way that made Turk feel like he was going to die and that he was perfectly okay with that. JD fucking kissed Turk’s taint and then sucked on it. Turk squirmed, the new sensation tickled so erotically like nothing else he had ever experienced before. It was a gloriously twisted experience that Turk wished would never end.

 

JD licked his way up Turk’s hole and gave it one slow firm lick. The wet heat pressing against the most secret and sexually neglected part of his body made Turk give out. Turk’s body collapsed under JD’s attention. There was no more thought, there was no more sight, there was nothing more that the feelings that JD was giving to him. Transcendance through the oblivion of pleasure. Turk’s cock was throbbing and jumping in rhythm with his twitching hole.

 

JD dove in with gusto and ate Turk out like it was his dying meal. JD could tell that Turk couldn’t hear himself moan. It was a cute and sexy version of what Turk did when his belly was too full or he felt like whining. JD ran his hands up Turk’s thighs, everywhere that JD touched it felt like Turks skin was burning hot with fever. A sweat was breaking out on Turk’s back start to soak his t shirt. JD thought about stripping Turk down, but a break in the action might make this too real for Turk.

 

Turk jerked and put a knee up on the table. The new position spread him open more for JD, gave JD acess to go deeper inside of Turk’s hole as it softened under his tongue. It wasn’t going to be long before Turk was begging to cum. JD could tell by the soft incoherent whispers that Turk was making, a sexier version the way that Turk would murmur in his sleep when he nestled up against JD like he was Turk's life raft. Turk might never put it into words but his body never lies.

 

JD rested his hand on Turks lower back and Turk made the most delicious sigh. The sound sent a shiver through JD’s body and made him want to yank his dick out and shove it inside of Turk. Every hair on JD’s body was standing on end, begging for him to tear Turk apart with his dick, begging him to please himself with Turks body. It wasn't fair how Turk could always manage to be so intoxicating beautiful at every moment without trying. How Turk could just make JD feel of things, horniness and being awe struck at the same time was an intense combination.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/8/2016 Part 5 and half of 6 is written. Part 5 is basically 2k of rim/fingering with 6 being boning.


End file.
